


Love to Hate

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your insecurities start to get the best of you, but Niall takes care of everything in the sweetest and sexiest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate

"Baby! Please come in here!“ he calls from the bedroom, but my feet stay glued to the floor.

"Y/N, come on! What’s going on?” he yells again, his voice confused and tired, and again, I ignore him. 

I stare at my reflection, studying each imperfect detail. The mirror shows me exactly how I see myself: one eye is smaller than the other, my black hair is frizzy and unhealthy, my lips are thin and boring, I have too much fat around my hips and thighs, the bumps on my thighs remind me of the way dough rises on biscuits (and not in a good way), my boobs are too small for the size of my stomach and hips, my smile looks strained and tired, and I just look so plain, homely, and…normal…Niall doesn’t deserve normal; he deserves perfection, an extraordinary woman, and I am anything but that. 

Tears form in my eyes as I continue brushing my teeth and trying to focus on anything but my lack of beauty. With my mouth searing with that clean spearmint sting, I rinse my face and walk into the bedroom. There, my extraordinary boyfriend lays on the bed in his boxers, legs spread taking up basically the entire bed, his arms up behind his head creating a personal pillow, and his eyes slowly fluttering open and closed as he watches TV. I crawl into the cool bed beside him, and I pull the covers over me, silently turning to the side to hide my frustration. Niall, being the loving but oblivious man he is, turns off the lights, the TV, and curls into me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. Within a few moments he is snoring into my ear and I know it’s now safe to let the tears flow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, bright lights are pouring down on me, flooding my consciousness with blinding whiteness. I hear the giggles and murmurs of a crowd of people invading my mind and forcing me to open my eyes to face the terror that confronts me. It takes a few minutes for my vision to focus and all I see are a sea of faces. these cruel, mimicking faces stare at me sadistically and I look around to figure out where the hell I am. 

I soon realize that I’m on a massive stage, complete with megatrons. Soon, those burst to life and there I see myself, a confused and scared look on my face. the camera zooms out and I let out a blood curdling scream. I’m standing there, on this stage, completely naked in front of thousands of people. I scurry to cover my naked body, shame, embarrassment, confusion and anger turn my thoughts red. That’s when I hear it. His laugh. I look over, and there he is, the love of my life, looking at me without a shred of love or concern on his face.

"Oh, Y/N, you poor girl,“ Niall sneers mockingly. "How could you ever think for a second that I could be in love with you?” he asks incredulously, getting a huge laugh from the crowd. 

"Look at you, you sad, sad thing. Your hair is disgusting, your boobs are tiny, your ass is flat, and look at those monster thighs! Does everyone see what I’m talking about?“ The girls cheer in response. "Now ladies,” Niall continues, “I hate to say this, but if you look anything at all like Y/N here, you have absolutely zero chance with me, or with any of the lads for that matter! Please don’t let yourself be fooled like poor Y/N, it’s absolutely disgraceful! Niall announced, and the laughing continued. Their laughing voices and sneering faces consumed my thoughts. "Disgusting! Disgraceful! Detestable!” Niall’s laughing face repeats in my mind over and over again, and then I collapse to the ground, the pain and horror too overwhelming for my fragile mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with my heart racing and a sick feeling in my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, tears flowing down my face. How could I be so stupid? I need to wise up and leave Niall before he leaves me and tears my heart out. I’m not worth everything he has to offer. I stare at myself in the mirror for what feels like the millionth time, and I see everything that Niall pointed out in my dream. Sobs wrack my body, making each extra ounce of fat shake, quiver, and look disgusting. Every part of me is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. Each atrocity I notice is even more detestable than the last. I’m not fucking worthy of him…I’m not fucking worthy of anything!

I begin to scream as I claw at my thighs and stomach, hate for every cell of my body fills every cell of my body. The door lurches open with a tired, shocked, and terrified looking Niall standing behind it, but I barely even notice. 

His strong pale arms wrap around my body while my screams die down into terrible sobs. Niall whispers “shhhh” in my ear repeatedly. I can feel the warmth flow from his heart into my back and I continue to stare at myself in the mirror, Niall gripping onto me like a barnacle clings to the hull of a ship. I’m somehow so much more beautiful when he is here. It’s like his light fills up the room and makes everything a little better. Without him though, I’m worthless. If Niall is what makes me less than wretched, then I don’t deserve him. I close my eyes as a few more tears escape and I quiet down, internalizing my hate and pain. 

"You’re so beautiful, Y/N,“ Niall whispers against my shoulder. 

"And you’re a liar,” I sneer, unable to believe him.

"Look at me. Look me in the eyes right now,“ Niall demands. 

I raise my eyes to the mirror and see his bright blue ones staring at me over my shoulder. 

"Do I look like I’m lying?” he asks, lifting one eyebrow with the most sincere look on his face. 

"No, but good liars never do,“ I reply and look away. 

"Come on baby, trust me,” he pleads. 

"I trust you, you know I trust you!“ I say,"I just can’t believe you,” I whisper.

"Well then, love, I’ll just have to show you,“ Niall smiles and before I know it, he’s standing next to me, his hand in mine, and looking into the mirror. 

"Look at your face for me, babe. I’m gonna tell you what I see,” he says. 

I nod slightly and look at my face in the mirror. 

"Your eyes are rich and warm, your eyebrows are so natural and real, your nose is adorable, especially when I kiss it,“ he giggles as he does just that, causing me to roll my eyes. "Your lips are so gentle and sweet and every breath, every word that leaves them makes this world a better place. They taste like home.”

I glance at Niall’s reflection when he says this and his eyes are wide with sincerity and his tongue darts out of his mouth, wetting his lips as he stares at me, and something just clicks, like flipping a switch, and suddenly there is an intense sexual tension in the air.

Niall clears his throat roughly, “your chin is one of my favorite things about you, Y/N, strange as it sounds. You get this little dimple on it when you laugh really hard, and it fills me with warmth. Your hair is perfect to play with while we cuddle and gently tug when we fuck, and you know how much I love that!” That comment forces me to smirk as my tension falls away slowly. “Your neck, so strong and elegant, is perfect for hickeys and nuzzling. Your shoulders are so expressive, the way you hold them lets me know exactly what you’re feeling. Your boobs, baby, those perfect boobs,” he says as he slowly lifts my top off, “are my favorite thing to lay on and the pillow I miss most when I’m away on tour. Your stomach, Y/N, is incredible. I love that when you’re sad or angry, all I have to do is tickle you, just a little, and you’re in a fit of giggles. I love kissing down your body, and laying extra kisses on your adorable belly-button. You know I love your hips and how soft they are when I grab them while we’re having sex, and I love your ass and the way you shake it when you’re feeling playful and you know I’m watching,” he says as his fingers slide down my sides only to hook in the waistband of my pajama pants and panties and slowly pull them to the floor. As I stand there completely naked before Niall, he continues. “I love love LOVE your thighs and the way they feel when they grip my hips or my head, whichever you prefer,” he winks, “and I love to bite and kiss them more than anything. Your legs are so perfect baby, and I love watching you lather them in lotion after you shave, and then I love feeling them when you’re so excited about how smooth they are. Lastly, I love your feet and I love the way you stick them between mine when you’re cold in bed and force me to warm them up for you. I love everything about you, Y/N. I love you more than anything in the world, don’t you know that? Now do you see what I mean when I say that you are beautiful?” His eyes continue to plead with me, and I can see the hope that he shed all my fears away in their brightness. 

As I stare at myself naked in the mirror, Niall’s beautiful hands resting lightly on my hips, I start to see what he means. I may not be society’s definition of perfect, but for Niall, I’m the most perfect girl out there. I nod to Niall to signal that I understand, and a huge grin forms on his face. He spins me to face him before planting a huge sloppy kiss on my lips. I laugh against his mouth and wrap my arms around him, giving in to temptation. All i can feel are his breath on my lips and his hands on my skin. Within moments I am breathless and Niall grabs my hand, pulling me back into the bedroom before he pulls me onto the bed with him. 

For a moment, we just lay there. His eyes stare into mine with a kind of longing I rarely see in him. He reaches up to cup my cheek, smiles slightly, and then dives in for another hot kiss. His lips melt into mine, the warm sensation filling my body, and I can feel my pain and worries flowing from my body as I ease into a sense of relaxation and arousal. I let my body take control, and simply feel Niall next to me, holding me, making me his, I lose myself, my thoughts, my worries when our bodies are entangled like this. Our breaths intermingle and our heartbeats become one. My hands wander up and down Niall’s back, my fingers digging into his flesh as if I want to tear him open and climb inside. It’s the primal need to converge as one synchronized being that pulls the frustrated moans from my mouth. His boxers and even our skin are unnecessary barriers that prevent us from merging into a single being. My hands grip Niall’s boxers, pulling this way and that as frustrated grunts tumble from my lips as I attempt to such my love into the flesh of his neck. 

"Off,“ I grumble, before I let go of the fabric and let him do the work. 

I feel rather than hear his laugh when he reaches down and pulls the boxers from his body. Immediately, I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him as close to me as possible. However close he gets, it’s just not close enough. I roll myself on top of his body, and sit up quickly. Just that moment of separation causes Niall to whimper and I reach down to grip his shoulders and pull him up to me. Sitting in his lap, I wrap my naked legs around him, and my arms wind around his shoulders. I cling to him as I move my body in unison with his, breathing into his ear as I grind down into him. 

It’s now my turn to whimper as the need to have him inside grows and grows until it’s absolutely unbearable. I lift myself off of his body just enough for him to reach down and align his throbbing cock with my core. As seen as I feel his tip slide easily inside, I plunge my body down on him, taking him as deep as I can. A satisfied breath leaves both of our mouths and for a moment, we stay still. No speaking. No moving. Just feeling and breathing. The sensation builds a kind of togetherness, a unity that is unlike any other. 

I lift myself up slightly, reveling in the way his cock glides out of my pussy, and when I slowly move back down, my name falls from Niall’s lips in one long breath as if he’d been waiting his entire life to feel the kind of relief and belonging that our love-making brought him. I smile as I continue my slow-paced motions sliding up and down on his cock while he holds me against his chest and his fingers dig into the skin on my hips. I smile, remembering what Niall said about loving the softness of my hips when we have sex, and the thought urges me to move a little faster. As I increase my pace, Niall increases his breathing and soon the air is filled with the erotic sounds of love-making. Our breathy moans, the creak of the bed, the sound of my ass slapping down on his thighs spurs us both on until we are in a frenzy. I can feel Niall’s body tense beneath mine and I know that he’s close. I reach between us to wrap my fingers around the base of his cock as it leaves my pussy and the sensation pulls a growl from deep within Niall’s throat.

He bites down harshly on my shoulder before he flips us over and begins to pound into me harder and faster than I thought he could. His moans raise in pitch and my walls clench around him as he pushes both of us closer to the edge. I reach between us, placing my fingers on my clit to help myself finally fall into that sacred bliss. One look into Niall’s oceanic eyes and I can see he’s ready. The profane look on his face, eyes wide open staring at me, brows furrowed in concentration, perfect lips parted obscenely, and a sheen of sweat giving him a ridiculous angelic glow, and I am done for. His body stills as he comes inside me and my walls clench around him holding him close as orgasmic tremors pass through my body. Niall’s heavy breath fans out over my face and my chest heaves with exertion. He pumps in and out slowly a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to me, his arm draped over my stomach. 

"You’re bloody perfect,” he says as his eyes flutter closed, and with a gentle smile on my face, I fall asleep in the arms of my one true love.


End file.
